Prince Of The Stars
by xXSparklyRoseXx
Summary: It's a cold spring night in the Forget-me-not valley, and the mysterious thief, Skye drops by to 'visit' the villa. But what happens when he meets the new farm girl of the valley? ONESHOT! Skye x Jill.


CHARACTERS: Jill/Pony, Phantom Skye, Lumina, Sebastian, Romana, Vesta, Muffy, and Griffin belong to Natsume ltd.

* * *

It was a cold night in the little valley of Forget- me – not. Winter was gone and Spring had finally arrived. The stars sparkled so brightly in the dark night sky. It was a beautiful night in the valley. But, off on the great hill leading to the valley was the mysterious, silver hair thief, Skye, The Phantom thief. Tonight that mysterious thief was going to the Romana's villa.

In the villa lived Romana, her granddaughter Lumina, and their butler, Sebastian. The thief had left them a note saying that he will "borrow" some of their expensive jewelry. As the thief walked down the hill and into the quite valley, he started planning where in this little valley he would strike next.

"Hm...," the thief thought to himself, "maybe I should go borrow some crops from Vesta next time I visit."

The thief stopped at Vesta's fields. The crops there looked so amazing. They tasted better than they looked though. This field would have many vegetables and fruits he could try on his spectacular curry. The thief you see, loved to make curry. It was his pride and joy.

But, it always seemed to be missing something. If only he could figure out what. He had concentrated so hard on the taste if his curry, so why didn't it taste good? The phantom had no clue how many times he had tried to figure out what was missing every time he made it. But, he had no time tonight to stop and wonder just what was missing. He had to go.

"Maybe in a couple of weeks," the thief said to himself then walked away from the wondrous fields.

The thief continued on his way to the villa. He walked across the bridge that came from Vesta's farm to the main part of the town. This part of the town contained an inn, a bar, a couple of small houses, and a pathway that lead to the ranch. Though, the ranch here had not been occupied by anyone. Though, years ago that ranch used to be the most successful ranch in the region. Even greater than the ranch at Mineral Town, which now reclaimed it's thrown.

It was a sad thing most of the family members of that ranch had died or didn't want to want to farm at all. Now only their family friend Takakura lived there now. Wait, why was the thief thinking about this?! The thief had more important things on his agenda tonight! So he quickly shook the thought out of his head and continued his way to the huge villa. The thief walked away from the deserted farm and stopped at near the bar.

"Hm, maybe on my next visit instead of going to Vesta's, I should bless the Blue Bar with my presence."

Griffin, who worked along side Muffy, the barmaid, owned the Blue Bar. The bar was a good place to hangout with friend here in this valley. It was a very popular spot in this tiny village. The Phantom also could use a nice moomoo milk these days. So he made a mental note to visit the bar and 'borrow' some drinks. But, the thief had to stop stopping in these places. He had places to go. So he continued his way to the villa.

Finally, the thief made it to large, luxurious villa. The villa was the largest house in the village, besides the ranch, but this place was much more beautiful than that old ranch. The villa was made out of brand new, polished brown bricks and had amazing red roof tiles. Most of the lights in the large villa were shut off, except the one at the very top, but they wouldn't be able to hear him anyway even all the lights in the villa were on. He was a very quiet thief, very clever too.

The thief quietly climbed up the side of the villa that was covered in green vines, which made it very easy to climb up in to the room where he was heading. Then after about three minutes of climbing the thief finally made it to the window. He carefully pulled the window up and climbed in through the window. _Silly, silly fools,_ he thought to himself. _Not locking your windows when a thief could get in at any moment? What fools!_

As he got into the room, he gasped. There were treasures everywhere! Many expensive jewels, fabrics, and furniture! And they would all be his when he was done stealing from these people. He carefully made his way through the room looking at everything and grabbing as many jewels as he could shove in his pockets. After a couple of minutes of grabbing jewelry, he decided that this was as much as he could steal without getting caught.

So then he shoved the last of the jewels in his pocket and opened the door cautiously. He looked around the area to see if anyone was there, but thankfully no one was there. And carefully made his way to the stairs. When he made it to the stairs he looked behind him to make sure no one was coming, and no one was. He then smiled and made his way down the stairs confidently. No one was going to catch him tonight.

After he made it down the red stairs, that he called the red carpet because he made it out successfully, he went over to the dark wooden doors that lead out of the villa. When he opened the door he looked behind him to see if anyone was there, but of course there was no one there. Then he turned around and walked through the door and stood in shock. Someone was watching him He was caught.

Standing in front of the fountain was a girl staring at him. She had light brown hair in messy ponytail. She was wearing a white and orange shirt with the words 'bokumono' and a dark green skirt and navy blue leggings. She also wore muddy brown boots. But the most beautiful part in her the thief saw was her purple eyes. They looked like gems that he could not keep his eyes off of.

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. So the phatom quickly walked over to the beautiful girl.

"Hehe. Hello beautiful. Walking alone at night?" He said in a musical voice.

"Um, hello... Sunshine...?" She said confused.

He continued to stare at her eyes. They were too beautiful to even be eyes. He never wanted to take his eyes off her eyes. But the girl quickly broke his concentration.

"Who are you?" She asked curiously.

"Hehe," the thief chuckled silently. "I'm quite the ladies man, and a prince of the stars." He said smoothly.

"Yeah, that's great and all, but that doesn't answer the question," she said.

The thief liked this girl way too much. He knew right then she wasn't like the other girls in this village. The girls here would just fall all over him. But she would be different, very different then the other girls.

"Heh, the question is what is your name beautiful?" He said and flicked his shoulder length, silver hair behind him.

"But I asked you first! Tell me your name," she demanded.

"Tell me your and I shall tell you mine," he asked again.

"Fine," she said grudgingly. "My name is Jill Natsume. I run the ranch here now. Okay, now tell me who you are," she asked again.

"Okay fair maiden, my name is--," the thief started, but stopped when he heard the doors of the villa open. There at the door was Romana's granddaughter, Lumina. She had chestnut brown hair and eyes. But her eyes were filled with fury.

"Hey! Aren't you that thief who warns his victims ahead of time?!" She said outraged.

Jill turned around to look at the thief. She looked shocked. She was definitely not expecting that.

"Hehe. Sorry, but I'm a bit pressed for the time. I'm about to jet out," the thief said and started to speed walk away.

"Wait!" Jill cried out. "What is your name?"

" Hehe. Call me Phantom Skye." He said. "I have a feeling that we'll meet again. It's in the stars."

"Wait right there!" Lumina interrupted.

Lumina started to make her way over to the fountain where Jill and the mysterious Phantom Skye were.

"Hehe. Hold up beautiful, don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty," he said smoothly. The young rich girl quickly stopped in her tracks. Her face was bright red.

"What a smooth talker... Phantom Skye..." Lumina whispered to her self.

The thief quickly turned around and started running away in to the bushes with Lumina trying to follow him. While this was happening, the new rancher just stood there confused.

"Wow, I really have to start heading to bed earlier now days, " she said to herself as she rubbed her eyes.

As the young rancher started to leave the villa, Lumina quickly came back to the fountain and interrupted her. _How did she get back here so quickly?_ Jill thought as Lumina came up to her.

"Phantom Skye! He... he got away from me!" she said happily. Okay, why is she happy that a thief just came and stole her stuff? Jill thought with a confused expression on her face.

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious, anyways, I'm going home. See ya later Lumina," Jill said and started to walk away.

"That thief is so cool!" Lumina said as Jill walked away.

Jill quickly turned around and gave Lumina a very confused look and continued to walk back to her ranch. Then there hiding in the bushes, was the Phantom Skye. He watched Jill walk back to her farm, until she was out of sight. He would have to talk to her again someday, maybe tomorrow.

"Tomorrow," he said, "tomorrow, I will see you again, my lovely maiden Jill."

* * *

Yahoo! My first Harvest Moon story! Anyways, what do you think? Was it good, or was it bad? Please tell me ^^.

P.S ~ Did anyone notice that Skye says 'Hehe,' alot? I did... Hehe.


End file.
